


Clocks ticking

by Novo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novo/pseuds/Novo
Summary: "There is no fear in death.He can be heard anywhere.In the footprints on carpet,In the ticking of a clock,In the silence you hear when you hear nothing at all."





	

Clocks ticking, 

A steady beat that races with my heart,

Seeing who dares to go faster. 

So cloce to dying yet my heart still beats;

Still a constant boom boom that shakes through my body. 

I rest my head on my pillow. 

My heartbeat echoes in my ears like the sound of soft footprints on carpet. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Death is approaching me. 

I shut my eyes. 

He can take me. 

There is no fear in death. 

He can be heard anywhere. 

In the footprints on carpet,

In the ticking of a clock, 

In the silence you hear when you hear nothing at all.

Death approaches and my heart speeds up. 

Faster. 

Faster. 

Faster than the clock.

Like running footsteps, fleeing

I flee but I have nowhere to go. 

I cannot escape my own heart.


End file.
